Summer to remember
by Taylovexo
Summary: Ally Dawson left her home town of Colorado six years ago, but what will happen when she comes back for the summer? Will old feelings come back? Will Ally and her old best friend, Austin, reconnect? Ally has no idea how huge this summer is... (NEW SUMMARY!)
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Thanks to everyone in advance for trying my story out, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

"Ugh dad do we have to?"

"Yes Ally we haven't seen them in years, and they invited us so we have to do it."

I'm sure you all are confused right now, I'm Ally Dawson. My dad, Lester, has planned for us to go to Colorado, where I was born and raised until we moved 6 years ago. The reason why, you ask? My mom passed away when I was ten and it was too hard for us to stay there. It's been 6 years since it happened. She had really bad cancer and it just kept getting worse. Then eventually she gave out. When that happened we left everything. We had a farm house that was just off a hill. We only had one neighbor and that was The Moons. They had 2 kids named Austin and Addison. Addison is probably 10 by now, like my little brother Aaron. Austin was my age, 10 when we moved. Now he should be 16 like me. Me and Austin were the bestest of friends. After we moved I went into depression. Leaving The Moons and my mother was the hardest thing I'd ever done. But now they invited Me, my dad, and my brother to go stay with them for the summer. I think that Mimi, Austin's mom, wants us to consider moving back over there. I'd be happy to go back, but I'm afraid Austin is gonna hate me or something. I don't know why, but I'm just afraid.

"Ally you're going to love going back there, it'll be so much fun!" My dad said

"Yeah I guess it will be." I didn't wanna admit it but I was super excited to go, even though I was a little scared.

"See you'll have a lot of fun." My dad said again.

"We're leaving in the morning right?" Aaron said

"Yes we are so hurry up and pack guys!"

"What?! How come no one told me about this sooner?!" I said

"Because no one likes you" Aaron said

"Oh get over yourself Aaron." I said

"Shut up Ally." Aaron said

"How about both of you shut up?" My dad said, getting angry

There was mumbles of "Fine" and "Whatever" from both of us. I don't know if I can pack and be ready by the morning but I'll definitely try. I definitely can't wait to leave this place. I'm one of those people who aren't that popular and don't really have friends. I only have one friend, Brianne, but she's not really a good friend of mine. We only hang out at school. I had 3 good friends back in Colorado. I had Austin, Trish, and Dez. But now I only really have Trish. We text every once in a while and she's come down here to Miami twice since I moved. Man I really miss those guys. I wonder what they're gonna say when they all see me again. I better get to packing I guess. After I pack I'm gonna get in the shower then go to bed. Maybe I'll text Trish? It could be good to let her know I'm coming down tomorrow. I'll text her now then.

**From: Ally-cat :)**

**Hey Trish! I know it's been a while since we've talked but I wanted to let you know that I'm coming down to visit tomorrow! See you soon! :)**

**From: Trish-ka-bob ;)**

**Hi Ally! That's great news! I can't wait to see you! Good luck driving down here! See ya later Ally-gater! ;)**

**From: Ally-cat :)**

**I can't wait to see you either! Thanks we'll try! Bye! :))))**

**From: Trish-ka-bob ;)**

**Ok see ya later! ;)))**

I was happy to talk to Trish again, and even more happy that she's excited to see me. During all of that I gathered all I would need for the trip and got ready for bed. I wondered if I should text Austin? I'm sure he already knew I was coming since we're staying at his house and all. I decided to leave it alone for now.

* * *

I just woke up and my dad told me it was time to go. I got dressed in a simple purple t-shirt, light blue jean shorts, and my purple high top converse. I put my hair in a high ponytail. I was gonna be a long, hot car ride. While I was getting buckled in, I got a text from- get this- Austin.

**From: Austin ;)**

**Hey Ally, I know it's been a looong time since I last texted you, but I wanted you to know I'm excited to see you today! I thought I should text you and** **tell ****you this, to make sure you didn't think I hated you or anything, but I promise I don't and I never will. See ya later! ;))**

**From: Ally ;))**

**Aw thanks! I'm excited to see you too! I'm glad you said that bc I was scared you did hate me..see ya later! ;):);)))**

**From: Austin ;)**

**Nah, your all good. Bye! :)**

I was very happy that Austin texted me and said that.

"Well your all smiles, what happened with you?" My dad asked

I just smiled sheepishly and looked away

"Its a boy, dad." Aaron said

"Ahh okay, I'll leave you to your boys then Als." Dad said

"Whatever, but I'm gonna take a nap so don't disturb me please and thank you." I said

"Okay, I'll wake you when we get there." Dad said

"Okay thanks." I said back

* * *

I woke up when we were about 10 minutes away from the Moons house. I was just watching the scenery till we got there. When we pulled up into their house it was bigger then I remembered. I saw Mike and Mimi standing there, Austin's parents. They were waving and smiling at us. Austin then soon walked out with Addison beside him. My breath got caught in my throat. When I last saw Austin, he was short and chubby, not too cute. But now..holy whoa he's hot! He's tall and skinny and is super cute! I don't know how I'm gonna survive this summer. Oh lord help me now.

**I've deleted at least 6 stories on my profile. I feel horrible. But I didn't really like any of them. But I like this one and this idea is really good to me. I hope you guys like it too! Also, Reviews are sorta cool. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi there Dawson family!" Mimi said as we got out of the car.

"Hey Mimi, long time no see!" My dad said, way to enthusiastic I thought.

Then Mike and my dad did that weird bro hug that guys do. Mimi hugged my dad and then came and hugged me. Then she went to Aaron and pinched his cheeks. Aaron just kept staring at Addison, I think someone has a crush! Then Austin and my dad shook hands. He walked up to me next.

"Hey Dawson! It's been a while hasn't it?" He said as he wrapped me in a bone crushing hug

"Yeah it has" I didn't really know what to say, I was so nervous.

"I missed you" He whispered while we were still hugging

"I missed you too" I said back. To my disappointment, he pulled away. He was much cuter up close. I don't know how I'm gonna survive this summer.

"You remember Addi right?" Austin asked

"Yeah of course I do" How could I forget her?

"Hi Ally" Addison said

"Hello Addison, nice to see you again." I said

"Yeah it is, you're very pretty" She said again

"Well thank you very much, Addi"

"You're welcome. Austin thinks so too" Addi told me

"Uh haha that's enough for now" Austin said, covering Addi's mouth and pulling her away

"Okay then?" Ha, typical Austin

"How about you take them to their rooms, Austin?" Mimi asked Austin

"Of course, follow me everyone"

Austin took my dad to a room at the end of one hall, and Aaron to the one next to it.

"Yours is right next to mine, over here" Austin said. He lead me to the other side of the hallway, and we passed a door with Austin's name and a few things on it, like awards of some sort.

"This is your room." He said. He opened the door to the room. It was beautiful. It was a huge open space with a king sized bed. The walls were a light beige color, and the bed sheets were red with brown, beige and yellow flowers on it. There was a dresser at one side of the room and it was red. The closet door was red too. It was really spacey. The best part was the big grand piano in the right corner of the room. I set my bags down and turned around to face Austin.

"Thanks" I said

"For?" He asked

"Uh, bringing me here, letting me stay at your house" I said back

"I think you should know, I begged for my parents to let you stay here this summer" He said

"Oh, we'll I'm glad you did" I told him

"I'm glad I did too" He said again

We just kinda stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say next.

"You know, what Addison said is true." Austin said

"Wha-" Before I had the chance to finish, he walked away off to wherever he goes to.

But I figured I knew what he meant. I just smiled to myself and started unpacking.

* * *

It was just about to be 10:00 pm and I just got finished unpacking. I was kinda hungry since I skipped dinner so I could unpack quicker. I went downstairs to the kitchen, and from the looks of it everyone was in their rooms. I quickly went to the fridge and looked for something to eat.

"Lookin' for something?" Austin asked, scaring me

"Don't do that!" I spat back

"Sorry, do you want something to eat?" He asked again

"Um..kinda yeah" I felt weird asking for food in someone else's house

"Well I was just about to get me some ice cream, you want some?" He asked

"Sure, sounds great." I really was craving some ice cream

"Okay then" He said

He got into the freezer and pulled a Tupperware container out. It had, of course, cookie dough ice cream. His favorite. He got 2 bowls out and put some ice cream in them.

"Here you go." He said, handing me one bowl

"Thanks" I said in return

"No problem" He said back

We finished the ice cream and had small talk while eating. As we were cleaning up, a thought came to me.

"Is the tree still there?" I asked, hoping he would say yes

"Our tree? Of course!" He said back

"Can we go see it?" I asked again

"This late?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"True, let's go then!" He said

We got some flashlights and our phones and then we left.

"Are you cold?" He asked as we were walking. I was shivering.

"A little.." I said

"Here." He put his jacket around my shoulders. Much better.

"Thanks, but you don't have to" I said

"I know I don't, but I want to" He said "Plus I can tell its helping" he added

It's true. It was helping. I'm sure you all would probably like to now what our tree is. Whenever me and Austin were younger, we would always go explore all the land we had. One time, when we were running around, we found this huge hollow tree. We could fit inside of it, it was like a treehouse but on the ground. It was huge inside. So everyday we would gather more and more stuff and bring it to the tree. Eventually, we had 2 beanbag chairs, a bookshelf, a book collection, all kinds of toys, 2 bikes that we once forgot, and a little bag full of various snack foods. I'm sure the foods were gone by now. Me and Austin swore we wouldn't tell another living soul about the tree. So far I haven't, I'm not sure about Austin though. But he probably didn't.

"We're here." Austin said

"Wow, it hasn't really changed at all."

"I know" he said. It really hasn't changed that much. It just looks a little bit older. Not much different. We were still about 40 feet away though. Without really thinking, I said

"Race ya" and took off running

"Oh no you don't" He yelled and was right on my heels in seconds. When we got there, he picked me up from behind and spun me around. He set me down when we got inside. I was still blushing quite a bit though.

"Wow" I said once we got inside. It was bigger in here then I remembered. Or smaller. I'm not sure..

"I added a guitar to the tree" He said after a minute

"Oh..cool" I said

"Sorry about, uh, picking you up back there." Austin said. I turned to face him, and he was scratching the back of his neck nervously. He looked so cute when he did that. I suddenly got really nervous.

"I uh..it doesn't..I liked it...I mean like..I don't even know." Great. I just made a total fool of myself in front of him. He started laughing..then he walked up to me and picked me up again, then carried me right outside of the tree. It was raining, that's what he was getting at.

"Austin really!" I said, now soaked.

"Yes really, princess" He said back

"Fine." I said

We ended up running back to the house. We said goodnight and head up to bed. Today was just about perfect. I can't wait to see what the rest of the summer holds.

**So I feel like no one really wants to read this story, should I continue or should I delete it? Review if you want me to continue. If I don't get 5 reviews for this chapter or I won't continue. Oh also, reviews are sorta cool. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up this morning to some whispering and a weight on my bed. I opened my right eye just a tad to see Austin, Addison, and Aaron all talking and looking at me.

"On the count of three" Austin said

"One" Aaron said

"Two" Addi said

"THREE!" They all yelled and started jumping on my bed

"WAKE UP ALLY!" Addi yelled

"TIME TO SEE THE SUN ALLY!" Aaron yelled

"Guys guys she's awake you can stop yelling now" Austin assured them

"Yeah I'm awake now scram all of you!" I said getting out of bed

They all took off except for Austin, who stayed to apologize I guess

"Ally I'm sorry they wanted to do it and-" I cut him off

"Austin it's fine I promise" I said to him

"Okay good" he said in return

"So what's going on today?" I asked

"Well I don't know, what do you want to do?" He asked

"I don't know, but I wanna hang out today" I stated

"Okay, how about we go to the mall?" He asked

"That sounds great" I said

"Okay, I'll leave you to get ready then we'll leave" He said

"Okay" I said back

I decided to shower first then get dressed and do my hair. I got in the shower and in about 5 minutes I was done. When I got out, I picked a galaxy flow tank top, black shorts, and some galaxy sandals. They cost me a fortune but they were worth it. I love them. I then curled my hair, and put it back in a high ponytail. I did my makeup next. Then when I finished I walked downstairs. I saw Austin sitting there with his mouth wide open.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said with a smirk as I walked out the door amd to the car. Oh I got him good. He was red and just started walking behind me.

"So are you just wanting to walk around or do you wanna buy stuff?" He asked

"We can just walk around, I don't have enough money to buy anything." I said back

"It's alright I got you" He said

"Oh no Austin you don't have to" I started

"No Ally, I don't have to, but I want to." He said. There's no point in arguing with him.

When we got there it wasn't that busy. I was glad for that. We just walked around for a little while not really doing anything. I saw my favorite store, Forever 21, and suddenly walked away from Austin. When I walked in I already saw some adorable sandals with little gold bows on the side.

"You want them?" Austin asked

"Well yeah, but I can't ask you to buy them for me." I said back

"Don't worry about it, if you want them you get them, princess." He stated

"Ugh, Im not gonna win this, am I?" I asked

"Nope." He said. He grabbed the sandals from me and went to pay for them. I guess I didn't have a say in it.

"That'll be $40.65 please." The cashier said

"Woah Austin I can't make you pay for that" I told him

"Here you go" He said to the cashier, handing her the money

"Thank you, have a nice day." She said, totally winking and checking Austin out

"Are you not gonna say something to her? Like tell her to stop or something?" I asked him

"What did she do? Oh yeah, she totally checked me out right?" He said with a self-satisfied smirk

"Austin." I said

"Ally." Austin said, mocking me

"Whatever." I said

"Aw is someone jealous of the cashier?" Austin asked

"No." I said. Suddenly I felt the urge to go home.

"It's okay Ally, I don't like her" He teased, putting his arm around me.

"Whatever. Let's go in there!" I said, pointing to an old vintage music store. It was called Jerry's vintage stock.

"Hey Ally check this out" Austin said, staring at an old record. It was the Abbey Road record by the Beatles. This was my moms favorite album of the Beatles.

"Oh my god Austin." I said, tearing up a bit.

"Oh Ally I'm sorry I'll put it back." Austin said

"No! I want it." I said

"Oh, okay let's go pay" Austin said. We walked up to the cashier and payed. When we left I decided to thank Austin for everything. I turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you so much" I whospered while hugging him

"You're welcome" He whispered back. We pulled away and he started talking again.

"Do you want lunch yet?" He asked

"Sure, sounds great" I said back. We walked to the food court and by then I was starving.

"So.." He said as we sat down

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna see Trish and Dez later?" He asked

"Yeah that'd be great." I said. We got our food afterwards and we ate in a comfortable silence. When we finished we decided to go for a walk in the park. While we were there, I saw someone I'd been friends with when I still lived here.

"Ally Dawson?" Elliot asked

"Elliot!" I said. He came up and hugged me, which did not settle very well with Austin.

"I haven't seen you in like, 4 years! Not that I've been counting." He said totally embarrassing himself.

"I know, it's been a while." I said

**AUSTINS POV**

I stood there watching Ally and Elliot talk, even though it seemed like he was totally flirting with her. She was actually flirting back, which totally hurt my feelings. Wait, why should it hurt my feelings? Ha, I'm making no sense. But that didn't stop it from hurting. Was I jealous? Like she was of the cashier? I'm not sure. I decided to jump in.

"Really? I was thinking the same thing!" Ally said to Elliot.

"Yeah, me too!" I jumped in, causing both of them to stop talking and look at me.

"Um, we were kinda in the middle of a conversation.." Elliot said

"Well Alily and I were in the middle of a date so bye" I said

"Wait you two are dating?" Elliot asked, slightly disappointed

"No-" Ally started, but I cut her off

"Yeah, so see ya later." I said and pulled Ally away before she could say anything else.

"Austin were not dating." Ally said, getting mad

"I know" I said, acting like I don't care

"Austin I'm serious! We aren't dating so why did you tell him that?! You have no right to butt into our conversation like you did!" Ally yelled

"Yeah actually I do have a right!" I said, getting mad too

"Oh yeah? And how so?!" She said, obviously not getting it

"Because.." I said, nervous to tell her why I did what I did

"That's what I thought." She said, starting to walk away

"Because I like you. I got jealous of Elliot because you guys were flirting and I wanted it to be me. I wanted to talk to you and hangout with you since this past week we haven't gotten much time alone together. I wanted to tell you, but the timing was never right. Sorry for getting jealous and ruining you and Elliot's conversation." I said. Wow. That's a lot harder than it looks. She just turned around, looked at me and said

"Yeah, maybe next time could you think before you act?" And then she walked away.

Ouch. That hurt. Bad. I don't know what to do now.

"Austin." A girl said, but it wasn't Ally. I turned around, and was shocked at what I saw.

"Piper?" I asked

**And cliffhanger. Sorry. And I'm also sorry that I didn't post yesterday. I was really busy. And I probably won't be able to post tomorrow either. So anyways, can you guys get me 10 reviews for this chapter? Thanks!**


	4. Urgent!

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'm just not feeling it. I want to delete this story, but I won't if you guys don't want me to. If you guys want me to continue this story, please review. If I don't get at least 15 reviews telling me I should keep it, then I'm gonna delete it. I'll give it until Saturday. You'll have 4 days to review telling me to keep it. Thank you guys for the support you've given me through the last 3 chapters, I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided I'm gonna keep this story, because I wanna keep writing and this story is a good way to keep going. Thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Austin and Ally, or anything else you might recognize.**

**Ally's pov**

"I cannot believe Austin had the nerve to say that to me!" I told Trish

"I can't believe you have the nerve to say that right there!" Trish said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Ally, Austin finally told you how he feels, and you still say what he said was a bad thing! He likes you Ally! And you like him back! You need to tell him! Elliot means nothing to you but according to Austin that's not the case. You need to fix this." She said, then left

Trish was right. Austin likes me and all he did was get jealous. I shouldn't have been such a brat about it. I need to talk to him.

* * *

I was walking through the park before I finally found Austin. But, he was talking to someone. I still needed to talk to him.

"Oh Piper, you're so..different" Austin said dreamily

"Different?" So called Piper, said

"No, not in a bad way!" Austin said

"Oh, okay then, I guess that's cool." She said

"Piper, I have a question" Austin said

"Yeah Austin?" We all knew what he was gonna say

"Would you like to-" Austin started but I blew my cover. I was behind some bushes near them and I was about to take off before my foot got caught on something and I tripped, making a loud 'oomph' sound

"Ally?!" Austin practically screamed

"Austin I-" I stared

"No, just save it" He said. Great. I've ruined things again.

"I'll see ya later Piper" Austin said, obviously annoyed

"Okay, bye!" Piper yelled after him. I just sat there about to cry, when Piper gave me a sympathetic look and walked away. I finally got up and ran back to the house quickly. By the time I got there, Austin was just walking in. I stood there for a minute before I decided to walk in. I went straight to the kitchen, grabbed a water, and ran upstairs to my room. As soon as I got in there I went to my bed and sat there for a long time. I just stared at the wall. Finally I broke down and cried for a good 20 minutes. I know, I sound like a baby, sorry. I heard a knock at my door. Uh oh. I totally forgot Austin can hear everything I say which means he heard me crying. Oops.

"Ally are you okay?" I heard Austin's voice. Okay now he cares. Jerk.

"Ally please talk to me" Austin pleaded

"Go away" I said

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Austin said. That's it. I got up and opened the door.

"You know what's wrong? YOU! You messed with my feelings. I thought you liked me! But I guess not because you've already asked another girl out. I can't believe I actually thought you liked me for even a second. I'm such an idiot. I LIKED YOU AUSTIN! You big jerk!" I said, then slammed the door in his face.

**Austin's pov**

I've messed up big time. I shouldn't have even talked to Piper, let alone tried to ask her out. I don't even know how I'm supposed to fix it this time. There's no way she'll talk to me now. I decided to call Piper. I know I know, I shouldn't be willing to talk to her after what just happened but I know she can help with this kind of thing.**  
**

**Austin** / _Piper_**_  
_**

_Hey, whats up?_

**Uh, I kinda have a problem..**

_Um, okay..?_

_[Austin tells Piper the story]_

_Wow, your in quite a pickle right now Austin.._

**Aw, that's something Ally would say..**

_Okay, first, maybe try talking to her again, but wait until tomorrow. If that doesn't work, then try singing to her._**  
**

**_Singing? Okay..._**

_Yeah, maybe write her a song._

**_Okay, yeah! That's a good idea. Thanks Piper._**

_Anytime. _

_O_kay, now that I talked to Piper, I know I'm ready take on Ally. I just have to figure out how I'm gonna do that..

* * *

**Ally's pov**

I seriously don't know where Austin and I stand right now. I wish he hadn't have done that to me, then we'd still be on good terms. Maybe even going out, but no, I had to mess things up. It was my fault at the same time his. I just wanna get this over with. Maybe I should apologize to him. I'll ask Trish what she thinks I should do.

**Trish / _Ally_**

**_Hey, I really need help with something.._**

**Yeah what's up?**

**[tells trish the story]**

**Wow, nice going Ally..**

**_Trish! I don't know what to do!_**

**I don't either Ally.**

**_Should I talk to him?_  
**

**You should probably try, show some sign that you care..**

_**Thanks Trish, I'll go do that.**_

**K. Bye girly! Good luck!**

_**Thanks! See ya!**_

* * *

**Austin's pov**

It took me a while, but I finally finished the song to write to Ally. I'm gonna sing it to her tomorrow, whether she's still mad at me or not. Just then, I heard a knock at my door.

"Austin? Are you in there?" Ally asked. Ally. Oh my god!

"Yeah I'm here!" I yelled to her

She opened the door and sat down on my bed. I was on my swirly chair.

"I'm sorry Austin, I messed everything up." She said, now silently crying. I got up instantly and hugged her.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not mad everything is fine." I told her

"Are you sure?" She asked in a scared, hushed tone

"Positive" I said back

"Austin?" She asked

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you.." She said. I was really shocked.

"I-no sorry I shouldn't have..-" I cut her off by kissing her. I kept kissing her until we were both in need of air. Stupid needy lungs.

"I love you too." I said, still out of breath.

"I love you, and I've never been so sure of anything in my life ever before." I said

She looked at me and was about to cry, but I didn't wanna wait for her response before I kissed her again. I know for sure now that there's nothing in the world I want more than to be with Ally. That's for sure.

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
